The Note
by Demon ninja of the leaf
Summary: Mike Chang was a quiet guy who mostly liked to observe but on occasion even he tries to help out a friend in need.


**So, I'm back. Decided to try writing Mike Chang for a change hope I did well with the character. I'm filling old prompts from the glee angst meme on LJ that never got filled. So expect more stories soonish. The prompt was a secret off of the six billion secrets site and is used in the fic, the only thing I added to it was Santana's name. So in recap, I don't own glee, it's characters, or the depressing contents of the note that was written. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Note<strong>

Mike was a quiet guy and, oddly enough for someone of his popularity status, went largely unnoticed by the general population at school. He wasn't bothered by that fact for it allowed him to see people's true selves; the person behind the mask that only appeared when no one was around.

Like for instance Finn, the least coordinated member of New Directions, practiced his dance moves whenever possible and when no one was looking. Or so he thought but Mike had seen it all. Then there was Brittany; sweet, loveable, ditzy Brittany. Every day she sneaks to the back of the library (Mike's quiet spot) and studies various medical books on animals. Mike fully believes that she will fulfill her dream and become a great veterinarian.

All of this leads him to right now. Sitting in the middle of glee as Mr. Shue drones on about the latest assignment he's come up with, Mike is watching Santana. He doesn't know what's going on in her life but it's been affecting her. He was pretty sure he heard people gossiping about her father cheating on her mother or both of her parents fighting/getting a divorce but Mike has never really paid attention to rumors. He also wonders why no one has seemed to notice; how she secludes herself from the group, how her comments have gotten meaner, or how she just looks so sad. Mike also hates the way Brittany looks sadly to Santana. He's seen her try multiple times to talk to Santana only to be pushed away by the other girl and it breaks his heart.

Glee's finally over and Mike sends up a quick prayer to whoever's up there for the strength to do what he's about to do. As usual the rest of the members quickly leave, the only one sparing Santana a glance was Brittany before leaving with Artie.

It was completely silent for what seemed like an eternity as Mike debated internally when would be the right time to speak. Before he could open his mouth, Santana got up and started to leave which spurred him into action.

"Santana wait." His voice surprising the both of them, even more surprising was that she actually listened. Mike walked down from the risers to the hardened face of Santana Lopez resident bitch of New Directions, not the Santana he saw a few minutes ago.

"What do you want Shabba Doo?" She asked coldly. Mike was slightly confused by the reference but ignored it.

Mike simply walked forward and gave Santana a hug. She tried slightly to fight at first but gave in and reluctantly returned the hug. At first he just held her quietly as he gathered his thoughts.

"I'm here for you." Mike said quietly, his voice traveling easily through the quiet room.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm here….whenever you want to talk." He finished and noticed that she was now hugging him tightly. He just held her and made no comment when she sniffled here and there. Mike doesn't know how long they stood there but Santana suddenly pushes him away and all but runs from the room, he could've sworn he saw her wiping away tears as she exited.

The next day was mostly a blur; all Mike could think about was Santana and how she was silently hurting. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he opened his locker and a note fell out. It read:

'_You hugged me and I didn't really expect that because we're not all that close. Thank you. I'm going through a rough time and have been contemplating suicide. You gave me another reason to live.' _

_-Santana_

There was no denying it, he cried. Sitting in the stall of an empty boy's bathroom Mike cried. Just knowing that he possibly saved someone's life with as simple a gesture as a hug hit him hard and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Somehow Mike was able to make it through the rest of the school day, the note burning a hole in his pocket. Mike sat in the choir room before glee half listening to Tina as she described the lasts outfit she was putting together, when he felt someone sit next to him. Tina's look of confusion caused him to turn and he found Santana sitting next to him. Nothing was said between them and the small smile, a real smile, she gave him was enough. It was enough to give him hope that while things weren't okay now they could get better.

Mike smiled in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? yes? no? Maybe so? Tell me about it.<strong>


End file.
